


All Roads End

by MarvelousAndProud



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels, John Watson is Perfect, john and Mary are adorable, sorry for the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAndProud/pseuds/MarvelousAndProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short feels trip. John and Mary (and little Watson-to-be) go on a road trip to for a short holiday when tragedy strikes.<br/>Wrote this for a 5 paragraph fic contest about a protagonist facing his worst fear in this case the fear of loss</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Roads End

'Let's get away for the weekend, Mary. A quick holiday for....the three of us,' the happy father-to-be said excitedly while gently rubbing at her protruding belly. Mary started to protest; they had work, the nursery needed to be given a second coat of paint and Sherlock (their current child, as they liked to joke) would die of utter boredom without them. John stopped her with a finger over her lips. 'Mary! Sherlock is a _grown_ man. He can survive a few days without me. The due date is months away, love. We have time; _all of the time in the world._ ' She began to protest again, but he silenced her with a sweet kiss. Finally, Mary caved. John grinned. ‘Good, because our bags are packed and waiting for us in the car. I already called us in sick for work; I am a doctor after all, so I made it convincing. And don't even bother asking where we are going, because my lips are sealed.' Mary rolled her eyes and smiled, feeling like the happiest wife in the world as the couple made their way to the car.

'I _really_ wish you would just tell me where you are dragging me off!' Mary had been trying to get the secret location out of her husband for the past hour of the car ride. She had yet to get even a hint out of the doctor. Mary watched her husband as he drove, smiling at her silly man in his jumper, who was humming poorly to the song on the radio. 'Why don't you just sing along? Don't pretend you can't, I've heard you in the shower John...' John's face went red and he sighed. "A Thousand Years" was a great tune.

John picked up with the chorus, 'I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more...' The doctor looked over at his wife, completely content. In his distraction, John didn't see the other car. It was Mary's alarmed scream that got his attention, but it was too late. The oncoming Vauxhall, whose driver was clearly inebriated, had crossed over the yellow lines and, John had to swerve to miss it. He wasn't quick enough, and the Watsons’ already turned car was clipped by the other. Mary's hands flew to her stomach and John's arm quickly went to keep his wife from flying forward, while his other hand gripped tightly at the steering wheel. Their car flipped, the top of the vehicle crunching down slightly, shattering the windshield as it rolled, not once, but three times before coming to a halt.

John Watson's world had literally been flipped upside down. He groaned as he hung upside down, his seat belt keeping him from falling to the ground. 'Jesus Christ,' he groaned weakly. John blinked a few times trying to focus, mentally checking himself for injuries, head trauma was obvious given the throbbing pain he was feeling. 'Mary....' John turned his head to see his wife hanging from the restraint as he was, but she didn't reply and he tried again, still no reply. Mary Watson's eye were open, wide and unmoving. A small stream of blood trickled down her face, and dripped onto the roof of the car. Her short blonde hair, normally so neat, was astray and matted with blood. John's brow furrowed as he reached his hand over to cup her face, littered with pink-tinged glass shards gently shimmering through his tears. 'Mary....' He choked out. In a clumsy fashion the doctor unbuckled his seatbelt and fell to the floor. The glass crunched under his feet as he moved to free Mary from her chair, managing to drag her out of the car.

The husband held his entire family in his arms as he leaned back against the car in shock. 'It's alright Mary. It's all going to be okay, love.... we are going to grow old together, a-and our baby is going to be happy and healthy. Mary, you don't have to worry... _we have all the time in the world.'_


End file.
